


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by haunted_by_catholic_guilt



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Danny Stoker (mentioned) - Freeform, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, sad shit man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt
Summary: Danny’s birthday.It was Danny’s birthday.He tried to ignore the sickening numbness that was weighing his body down as he pulled himself out of bed and went through dull and repetitive motions of the morning.The picture of Danny on his wall seemed to follow him.
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing this ngl

His alarm rang and without even looking he knew what day it was.

Danny’s birthday.

It was Danny’s birthday.

He tried to ignore the sickening numbness that was weighing his body down as he pulled himself out of bed and went through dull and repetitive motions of the morning.

The picture of Danny on his wall seemed to follow him.

A reminder of his failure.

He opened the closet and pulled a dusty box out.

Danny’s clothes.

He grabbed a beanie from it and his own sweatshirt, yesterday’s jeans, and walked out the door.

He got to work ten minutes late, only late due to standing in a corner store looking at a pack of cigarettes and fighting himself.

Danny would be proud.

Jon didn’t even say anything, the already red and puffy eyes must’ve been enough.

Sasha looked up when he walked in, a bright smile on her face; but her face fell as soon as she saw him.

“Are you alright, Tim?”

He grunted in reply.

“Alright, I’m here if you need to talk.”

She put shuffle on her playlist to fill the silence, and they set to work.

He was doing well, mostly numb to it all.

Until a song came on that hit just the spot to break him.

_ Summer has come and passed _

_ The innocent can never last _

_ Wake me up when September ends _

Tim started crying on the spot and once he started he couldn’t stop.

He tried to stand up, to lock himself in the bathroom, and wait until he could stop crying.

As soon as he stood up Sasha was already in front of him, moving at lightning speeds, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Tim, love, I know you aren’t okay, what’s wrong?”

Tim all but flung himself into her arms, sobbing and begging for something but he didn’t even know what.”

“Oh Tim, come on darling.”

She sank to the floor with him so he was resting on her more, probably to put less weight on herself and to comfort him easier.

“Alright, alright, you’re okay.”

He was crying into her neck and couldn’t even tell her why, and he hated it.

“I-I miss him so much, Sash.”

She momentarily froze, then held him even closer.

“It-Its his birthday.”

Sasha just rocked him gently in her arms.

“It’s alright; it’s not your fault, it’s okay.”

Tim started crying harder, sobs, and mumbled sentences of trying to get her to understand that it was his fault and that it’s not okay that none of it was okay.

He didn’t know how long he sat like that, awkwardly cradled in Sasha’s arms.

What he did know was that his head was aching and he was beyond drained.

“Doing better, hun?”

Tim nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth.

“Alright, I’m gonna get you some water.”

She shifted him and stood up, grabbing his water bottle and her phone, before sitting back down on the floor.

“Drink, you’re dehydrated I’m sure.”

So he did, he drank the water until even that was too tiring for him.

“Alright, come lay back down.”

He looked at her confused but let himself be led back down to her lap, and she ran her long nails through his slightly greasy hair.

He didn’t even know when he fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did know that he woke up to voices talking quietly over him.

“Why’s he asleep on the floor?”

“Had a rough day”

“Anymore context?”

“Nope.”

“Alright, both of you can head home.”

“Thanks, Jon.”

He heard the click of Jon’s cane back into his office and felt Sasha touch his shoulder, and he opened his eyes.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, let’s get out of here. Want to stay at mine?”

He stood up with her help and tried to ignore the effects of dehydration making him dizzy.

“It’s fine, Sash, I don’t wanna intrude.”

She sighed and grabbed his hand.

“Tim, honestly I’d rather have you at mine, I love you but you can be stupid at times, and I don’t need you drinking yourself to death on a Tuesday night.”

He sighed, no need to worry her.

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> find my tumblr at haunted-by-catholic-guilt


End file.
